1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to engines, and particularly to a device for heightening engine efficiency of gardening tool machines.
2. The Prior Arts
As understood, some gardening tool machines comprise cutting tools that are operated by engines to prune plants.
An engine of gardening tool machine, just like a gasoline engine or a diesel engine applied in a vehicle, is empowered by combusting fuel to cause explosion and generate power to drive pistons reciprocally so that knife tools can be driven to do jobs. Therefore, air pollution is the same issue that must be considered.